


Your Name Upon my Heart

by a_dale



Series: Your Soul is Bound to Mine [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AIM - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Harry Potter is kidnapped too often, M/M, Magic Reveal, Not Epilogue Compliant, Not canon compliant obviously, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, crack adjacent, soulmates name written on your arm, the Potter Luck strikes again, the avengers save a kidnapped harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dale/pseuds/a_dale
Summary: AIM has gained access to a new energy source - problem is, that energy source happens to be a person.





	Your Name Upon my Heart

Clint had always known that the name on his arm belonged to his soulmate. He knew that they were 6 years younger than him, because the name had appeared on his arm when he was 6 and that’s how soulmates worked. No matter how stupid his brother told him he was, he _knew_ that.

 

He glanced down at the name curled along his bicep, right above the crease of his elbow. Despite all the scars he’d managed to collect over the years, none had ever so much as touched his name. He knew it wasn’t part of whatever gave people their soulmates - he’d seen people with the mark cut into and broken. He’d seen people where the name had actually bee removed from their body as a sign of torture. Usually, the names would reappear after a time - but not always. However, despite his career as a criminal and then as a government agent, no matter how many people had tried, nobody had ever been able to even so much as touch the name transcribed on his arm.

 

_Harry James Potter_

 

He’d had a lot of stress thanks to that name. Not to mention the time when he’d been 23, which would’ve made Harry 17, and the name had burned and almost faded out - like a scar. Despite the fact that it had flared back into colour only seconds later Clint still knew what it meant; knew his soulmate had died. He’d vowed then that he’d find the other man before it could happen again. Before the other could go and die on him again.

 

Easier said than done.

 

Now at 30, Clint could honestly say he had no idea how to even find the man who’s name was on his arm. He’d used all of the tools at his disposal. SHIELD databases, though discretely of course; he’d had Tony search the world as well, knowing the genius would have a wider reach; Natasha had also been brought in, using her own web of connections to try and draw something out. Nothing.

Or well, nearly nothing.

The only records they’d found that could have been his Harry were from over a decade ago in a small neighbourhood in Surrey and only kept track of him until he was 10 years old before he seemed to disappear off the face of the earth.

Having disappeared himself at an even younger age, the possibilities didn’t make Clint feel any better about the situation.

His only hope now was that maybe whoever this Harry was would look for him; Tony had made sure to put out a few feelers so that if anyone started looking for him it would flag. Nothing useful yet.

 

“Hawkeye, do you have eyes?”

“Nothing, Cap. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say this was a trap.”

“Widow?”

“The intel they were after. It’s a man.” Natasha’s voice came through, barely a whisper, and Clint grit his teeth. She was already inside, had gone ahead with Barnes to infiltrate, and Clint wished he was with her because he knew how she felt about human experimentation - how they both felt. They may not have been soulmates, but Clint knew they were almost as good as. She was already his life partner in almost all the ways that counted.

“Roger, that. Stark?”

“So whatever they’ve got protecting their base, it’s not electric. I don’t know what’s powering those barriers, but I can’t find a power source.”

“Want us to light it up?” Clint asked, heard Tony whoop in anticipation. But he knew Rogers was also very much against people being experimented on against their will; case in point, the Winter Soldier currently skulking through the base with Nat.

“Hit it with everything you’ve got. Widow, Barnes. See if you can get to their prisoner. Let’s see if we can’t get him home.”

“Roger that.” and there was bloodlust in Bucky’s voice.

Clint didn’t waste anytime, loosing an explosive arrow.

They’d been sent in after AIM because rumour had it they’d gained some new intel in the energy world which had of course offended Tony. He’d doubted it of course; not because he didn’t think it was possible but because if there had been any advancement like that Tony would’ve heard of it. He was hard pressed not to believe they at least had _something_ though when his arrow actually seemed to stick in an invisible barrier before exploding. He watched in awe as the barrier seemed to burn away like paper from the spot, slowly coming down.

“Did you _see_ that?” Tony demanded, Iron man suit already racing into the opening, repulsers leading the way as guards started pouring out of the building. Clint started picking them off, keeping them off Tony as he began tearing into the building. Nothing pointed to being the source of the barrier though.

“Clint. You need to come in here.” There was an urgency in Natasha’s voice that had him moving before he could even think twice and he traded for his gun as he made his way into the building, following Tony’s destructive path.

“Widow, report.” Came Cap’s voice, and he was grateful, because he didn’t think he could ask at the moment. His chest was tight with the sort of anxiety he’d felt very few times in his life, and as unfortunate as it was, he’d been on hundreds of missions like this one. He couldn’t figure out why this one was making him feel so different.

“The man - he’s young. Very young. Early twenties. He’s the source of the energy.”

“He’s also terrified.” Came Bucky’s gruff voice. His next words were obviously aimed at the prisoner. “Easy there. We ain’t gonna hurt you. We’re not even gonna come any closer until you give us the okay, ok kid?” and that last part was obviously aimed at Natasha. They heard her exhale, but she didn’t argue.

For some reason, that only worried him more.

Clint caught sight of her first - her hair was always a beacon - and the moment he stepped into the hall she was meeting his gaze. He didn’t know what was in the room that had her looking like that, but her worry, it wasn’t just for the kid - it was for him too. His stomach clenched and he lowered his weapon, approaching quickly.

“Why did you need me?” his voice was rough, and it was Bucky who stepped out of the doorway to face him. His body language was tense, but his expression was as open as it could be.

“See for yourself.”

Clint didn’t need to be told twice. He swung into the doorway and it was like all the breath was sucked out of him.

The younger man was in the far side of the room, a bloody slab between where he stood shaking and the doorway. He had messy black hair, impossibly green eyes, and something about him just felt familiar. He stepped into the room and those green eyes pinned him in place, a grim twist to the man’s mouth saying he would fight his way out if he had too, despite the fact that he couldn’t even stand on his own.

“Do you know who we are?” Clint asked then, because most people recognized them these days. The three of them might not have been the most recognizable of the Avengers, but especially Bucky with his metal arm was hard to miss, and the bow slung on his back was a dead giveaway. The man shook his head.

“We’re part of the Avengers.” Clint said, and for the first time in his life, there was no recognition in the man’s eyes. Then something faint sparked in his gaze.

“You’re - you’re part of that - that team of heroes?” and the man’s voice was hoarse enough that even he winced at the sound of it. But he’d seemed even more unsure of what he was saying.

“Yeah, that’s us. Heroes.” something in his tone must’ve sparked something because the man gave the faintest of smiles. “This here’s Natasha, and this is Bucky.” that was obviously a name the man recognized.

“From World War Two.” the man said, as if to confirm, and Clint sensed more than saw Bucky’s nod.

“That’s me.” the man in question confirmed.

“Who’re you then?” the man asked, those bright green eyes back on him. He still didn’t really understand why they’d called him here instead of Steve or even Tony as the most recognizable faces, but also comforting since their public images were unquestionably good.

“Clint. Uh, Clint Barton.” and he didn’t know why he felt the need to give his full name when he hadn’t offered anyone else’s. The man sucked in a breath before he could even feel awkward about it though, all but collapsing against the wall. He groaned with the impact and Clint was in the room before he could think twice. “We need to get you to a doctor.” he was saying even as he circled the table. Even as he approached though, the man’s hand snapped out, faster than Clint expected and grabbing his forearm, yanking his arm out straight. The instinct to pull his arm back - protect his mark - left him the moment they made contact, the electricity zinging through his skin.

“You’re middle name wouldn’t happen to be Francis, would it?” the man asked then, but he didn’t look up because his other hand was reaching tentative fingers for Clint’s soul mark. For the first time in his entire life, someone else was able to touch it and they both shuddered.

“My name’s Harry Potter.” the man said, and then, despite the state he was in, offered a wide grin. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Then he swayed forward and passed out.

 

>>>

 

Harry woke up with his whole body feeling as if it was floating but also weighed a million pounds. Familiar with both muggle and magical forms of pain relief, he knew immediately that he must be in some sort of hospital, but why?

Everything felt out of sorts, and he didn’t know why.

Then he registered the weight on his arm - not his hand - but his arm, his bicep, just above the inside of his elbow. A thumb brushing against where the name of his soulmate was etched into his skin.

All his memories came rushing back.

“Clint.” His voice was even raspier then he remembered.

“Right here.” and the relief was so overwhelming that he couldn’t breathe. He blinked his eyes open, and was surprised that he wasn’t immediately blinded by light. His surprise must’ve been obvious because it was met with a chuckle. “Yeah, Stark’s facilities are better than most. Light won’t turn up till you ask it to.” Harry’s gaze slid to the other man in the room - _Clint_ \- and stared. The sandy blonde hair that was cut short but not quite military, spiking up on the top. He had piercing blue eyes that seemed to catch absolutely everything and sharp features. He was tall and compact - and in any other situation, his arms would have Harry drooling. As it was, he could feel the flush crawl up his cheeks as he cleared his throat, wincing at how dry it was.

Obviously understanding, Clint had a glass of water in hand and was helping Harry sit up, tilting the straw in his direction. Harry leaned against him gratefully, happy to allow himself to lean into Clint’s warmth. After everything that had happened when he’d been captured -

He shuddered.

Clint’s arm tightened around him. He winced, but didn’t move away. As soon as he’d had as much water as he knew he could handle, he pushed the glass weakly away but didn’t move away from Clint. As much as he knew it was strange for him to trust someone so easily - if he couldn’t trust his soulmate, who could he trust?

“There are some people who’ve been waiting for you to wait up to ask some questions.” Clint admitted after a moment of silence. Harry winced.

“I’d rather go home. My family - I’d like to get back to them.” and this time it was Clint who flinched. Harry shifted then, just enough that he could tilt his head back against Clint’s shoulder so he could see the man’s face. “My best mate - his family pretty much raised me. They’ll know I was missing almost right away.”

“So you’re not - married.” and Harry didn’t bother hiding his grin even as the exhaustion started to sweep back in.

“No. Definitely not married. I’ve got a kid though. Godson. Parents died right after he was born. Just like mine did. His dad was best friends with mine. So now he’s mine.” Clint was blinking at him, but didn’t look unhappy with the news. “You’ve probably got questions too.”

“They can wait.” warmth spread through his chest.

“Will you call my family?” he asked, and when Clint nodded, he let his eyes flutter shut, unconsciously curling closer to the heat of Clint’s body. “Look up Hermione. Hermione Granger. I’m sure her mobile is listed.” and with that, he allowed himself to drift back off to sleep, confident in the fact that his soulmate would take care of him.

 

The next time Harry woke up, there were many more people in the room.

“Hermione.” he croaked, and the bushy haired witch immediately spun round, cross expression shifting as she burst into tears, throwing herself at him. He groaned at the impact and she immediately apologized but didn’t loosen her hold, weeping into his shoulder.

“Oh, Harry, we were so worried.” he patted her back gently, no stranger to being in this scenario, though it had been a long time since _he’d_ actually been worried. He looked over her head to see who she’d been yelling at and saw Ron standing looking smug, the pinching around his eyes the only sign of his worry. Beside him was a shorter man with very well groomed facial hair and a pout on his face. Then Harry looked to his left, and there was Clint, still sitting in the visitors chair, amused but watching Harry for any sign of pain. He offered the man a small smile before easing Hermione back.

“I’m okay, promise. They’ve got me nearly all patched up.” Hermione’s scowl was back in full force.

“ _Harry James Potter_. Don’t think I’m fooled, you absolute idiot. Do you think I don’t know that those - those _animals_ got ahold of you? You were _reckless_. And _careless_. What would we have done if these people hadn’t found you? What would we have done if you’d been killed? What would Teddy have done?” With every word, Harry sunk farther and farther into the bed, properly chagrined.

“Alright, Hermione. I think he understands.” Ron cut in before Hermione could start going full force. “Let the man, breathe.” Hermione huffed but sat back, taking Harry’s hand and squeezing it tightly in his. That’s when Ron came forward, and there was an understanding in his gaze that for once Hermione hadn’t caught onto.

“Finally figured it out, eh mate?” he asked, amused. Harry knew that at some point they’d have to talk about what happened - talk about what AIM had wanted. For now though, he was happy to grin up at his best friend.

“Ron, Hermione, I’d like you both to meet Clint.” and Hermione finally smiled despite her tears. Then he looked back at the man in the doorway. “I’m sorry, we haven’t been introduced.” and he offered his best smile. “You’re Tony Stark, aren’t you? I have you to thank for these accommodations.” the man preened, coming further in the room though she circled away from where Hermione sat, glaring.

“That’s me. Glad to see you’re finally awake. Birdbrain here was starting to get on everyone’s nerves.” Harry raised a brow, looking at Clint in confusion, mouthing the nickname. Clint rolled his eyes.

“My field name is Hawkeye.” and Harry blinked, tentative smile blooming.

“So you like to be high up. Me too.” Hermione squeezing his hand brought his attention back to his friends.

“We need to talk about why this happened.” Hermione said then, and Harry realized the conversation couldn’t be pushed off for as long as he’d hoped. “ _Somebody_ has already tried to find out more about you. Scanned you for an energy source.” now it made sense why Hermione had been so angry. He looked back to Clint who was shooting an exasperated look Stark’s way, but didn’t seem surprised. When he caught Harry’s gaze, he huffed out a breath.

“For the record, I didn’t know he was doing it. But it’s something he does. So I guess you could say I knew he would eventually.” Harry accepted that with a nod and when Hermione opened her mouth to argue, he lifted his free hand to silence her.

“Lay off, Hermione. You’d do the same. You’re just angry because it was me.” and she couldn’t argue, but she didn’t have to be happy about it.

“You’re the soulmate of his teammate.” she finally replied. “You’d think that alone would earn you some privacy and respect.”

“On the contrary, Hermione. That’s all the more reason to make sure I’m not a danger.” and that earned him looks of surprise from everyone except Ron who understood perfectly. “I’m not offended. You shouldn’t be either.”

“Well, since we’re all not offended and on the same page, maybe you could tell me just what the energy is that surrounds all three of you.” Stark cut in, and Clint snorted.

“Seriously?”

“What? He pretty much gave me permission!”

Harry reached out and Clint immediately took his hand, linking their fingers. Then he turned a smug look on Stark.

“Do you believe in magic?”

Stark just gaped.

“Oh my God.” he looked from Harry, to Clint, to the others. “Jarvis, put it on record. Whether magic is real or not, he just tried to _troll_ me.” he sounded both offended and impressed. Clint beamed, squeezing Harry’s hand.

He was pretty sure they’d get along just fine. If he could convince Harry to help out with his pranks around the tower with his apparent magic?

Well that would just be a bonus.

 


End file.
